Mr. Illegal U-Turn
One of the more eccentric members of The Honor Board's known enforcers, Mr. Illegal U-Turn's sneaky movements, fragmented speech, and virtually unreadable emotions make him entirely different from other employed creatures such as Mr. Right Turn On Red. Though he shares a similar role to the former, he is thought to wield slightly higher power and is hypothesized to be an organism originally part of the board, as opposed to hired by it. He thus has even less independent history than other hitmen. History Mr. Illegal U-Turn's first appearance was alongside Mr. Right Turn On Red as they proceeded to hunt Norman in the story "Bike'nt". Mr. Illegal U-Turn is ultimately the one to find him, but is unable to catch him in the first act. Appearance Mr. Illegal U-Turn is a massive knotted conglomeration of red, rootlike threads, which behave like a combination of worms, plants, and fungi. Most unprepared beings find themselves incredibly nauseated by his presence, and watching him in action gives many a sickening feeling as well as a profound sensation that this creature should not exist. These thoughts are said to be mostly triggered by pheromones or some other potent psychologically disorienting bioweapon. Mr. Illegal U-Turn's central knotted stalk is always seen carrying a painted disk which he treats as a face. It is always happy. Ranking Mr. Illegal U-Turn is of possibly higher rank than Mr. Right Turn On Red. Since he does not show up as often as his titular associate, many believe he has two or more functions, the others being more internal and clandestine than the elimination of outer rulebreakers. Despite the possible higher ranking, Mr. Illegal U-Turn has never been known to make its own authoritative decrees or exercise its political power. Powers and personality Mr. Illegal U-Turn is prone to sickening and vile actions. His movements convey a sense of wrongness, and his actions firmly propel him into a new realm far worse than many of his associates. His tendrils can easily entrap creatures and simply tunnel through their bodies, spreading and branching deeper and deeper into a live organism even as that organism finds its essential nutrients being siphoned out. Despite the often cruel dispatches, Mr. Illegal U-Turn carries a carefree, overexcited attitude that gives it an air of twisted innocence, even as it tunnels through a lawbreakers house, penetrates their nerves, and drinks every ounce of water in their body. Mr. Illegal U-Turn has no psionic ability, but very developed senses, and is excellent at tracking down or finding hidden targets. His ability to tunnel through most substances with his strands gives him an almost ghostine phasing ability, and his stealth is such that an organism can be irreversibly trapped by the enigmatic hitman and never even know it. Even if a large portion of Mr. Illegal U-Turn is destroyed, it can quickly convert other biomass and regenerate. When an entity is killed by Mr. Illegal U-Turn, their soul progresses to their respective afterlife, then makes an abrupt U-turn and heads the opposite direction. This is widely regarded as very unfair. Relationships The Honor Board- Mr. Illegal U-Turn is a member of The Honor Board and may have a say in its planning and organization. He has not been known to voice any doubts or concerns relating to it. Mr. Right Turn On Red- Mr. Illegal U-Turn is very fond of Mr. Right Turn On Red and has no qualms about assisting him in missions. N Spider- The only things Mr. Illegal U-Turn feels for N Spider are hatred and fear. Trivia * Mr. Illegal U-Turn is neither fungi nor plant, but some third analogous species. * Mr. Illegal U-Turn has multiple nearly identical facial disks that he likes to admire in his spare time. * Though often regarded as worse, he is not as powerful as Mr. Right Turn On Red and would lose to him in a fight. He is, however, better at reconnaissance. Category:Characters Category:Honor Board